Harley Quinn Vol 2 16
. She drives a hard bargain, and gets the whole place for $200,000. Later, Eggy helps arrange the queue of women who have come to be interviewed outside Harley's building. He and Tony are surprised, though, when it turns out Ivy is leaving. She explains that she has other things to do, and she feels this whole plan is doomed anyway, but she promises to come back in a week to see how it is going. Upstairs, meanwhile, Harley takes interviews from several candidates - with varying degrees of qualification. Harley is so taken with many of them that she isn't sure how to narrow it down. Rather than do a second round of questions, she decides that she'll turn off the lights for two minutes, and whoever's still standing gets the job. When the lights come back on, the herd has been thinned, and Harley sends those remaining to see Tony for their instructions. In the meantime, Harley visits Queenie to look at costume designs for her assistants. She explains that the costumes and the girls should represent her values - courageousness, nobility, the ability to inspire others to be the same. The costumes should be like flags representing the new world order. Afterwards, she has a look in on Tony and Eggy, who are remodelling the old hotel. It turns out they need supplies if they're to finish by week's end. Harley agrees to purchase the supplies using the credit card she snagged when she blackmailed Barney Runoff, back in February. The next day, after work, Harley tests everything personally before buying anything, much to the chagrin of the store owners, but in the end she has everything she needs, and plenty of exhaustion to go with it. When the big move-in day arrives, Harley welcomes her girls to the new building, explaining that they will each have a uniform and a folder full of emergency numbers, spending money, and a weapons allotment. After getting changed, they have 15 minutes to meet her back outside to learn of their first task. As the others leave, Harley stops one of the girls - a blind paraplegic named Holly Hamden - whose new job is to oversee the entire operation, earning her the entire first floor to operate from. They made the building wheelchair accessible just for her. She gives Holly a set of master-keys, and then awaits the unveiling of her assistants. Harley is incredibly excited to be introduced to the Gang of Harleys. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Amanda Conner * * Barney Runoff * * Bruce Wayne * Charlie * * * * * Jimmy Palmiotti * * * Power Girl * * * * * Sy Borgman * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** The Dreamin' Seaman ***** Free Spirit Assisted Living Home **** Rey's Theater *** Queens **** Flushing *** Manhattan **** Harlem *** Staten Island Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * The film that Harley and Ivy are watching at the beginning of the issue is - which hadn't actually been released to theatres yet, at the time of the issue's publication. The second movie they see is . * The movie posters at the cinema are actually the Movie Poster themed Variant Covers from May of 2015. * There's an editorial note from Chris Conroy reminding you to go buy Harley Quinn merch at . | Recommended = | Links = }}